


Little moments

by illusemywords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments in the life of Hogwarts students Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale from Stiles' first year until the beginning of his fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Sterek Summer Spectacle Week 2 - Adaptations. Our team chose to do Harry Potter.

**Year 1 – First meeting**

“Hey, do you want to sit with us?” Stiles jumps at the sudden voice, turning around to face whoever’s talking to him.

It’s a boy – a boy Stiles recognizes, even. Derek Hale is standing in front of him, and behind him Stiles can see his sisters, Laura and Cora, sharing his compartment.

Stiles is at the very back of the Hogwarts Express. He’s been looking for an empty compartment to sit in, but since there are none, he might as well join someone who’s offering.

Silently, he nods, and lets Derek help him with his suitcase.

“I’m Derek Hale,” Derek says, holding his hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles takes it and nods. Of course he knows who Derek is.

Talia Hale, his mother, used to be the Minister for Magic. Until two years earlier, when she was killed by a woman named Kate Argent, who felt very strongly about Talia’s views on werewolves and their place in wizarding society.

“These are my sisters, Laura and Cora,” Derek continues, sitting down.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles says and sits down next to Derek.

Laura looks over at him. “You’re John Stilinski’s son? Head of the Auror Office?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says.

Laura nods. “Cool.”

***

Later that night, when Headmistress McGonagall drops the Sorting Hat onto Stiles’ head, Stiles’ eyes find Derek’s at the Hufflepuff table. He’s smiling and gives Stiles a thumbs up just as the hat shouts out: “Slytherin!”

Stiles walks on shaky legs over to the Slytherin table to sit next to his fellow first years, among them Derek’s sister Cora.

When Stiles turns around in his seat, he catches Derek staring at him for just a second before he turns back to watch the rest of the sorting.

***

**Year 2 – A helping hand**

Stiles is in the library, walking quickly through the shelves. He turns a corner and literally walks into Derek.

The impact surprises him, and to prevent himself from falling he grabs onto the only thing he can reach – Derek’s robes.

Once he regains his balance he finds himself all but pressed up against Derek’s chest, and he quickly lets go and steps away, straightening his own robes quickly. “You need to watch where you’re going,” Derek says jokingly, and Stiles looks up at the older boy.

“You’re one to talk,” Stiles counters. “I could have easily fallen and hurt myself. Or worse, I could have broken Roscoe.”

Derek frowns. “Roscoe?” he asks, looking around curiously. “Your owl?”

Stiles shakes his head and pulls his wand out of his pocket. “No, dummy, not my owl. My wand.”

“You named your wand after your owl?”

“Maybe I named my owl after my wand,” he shrugs.

Derek rolls his eyes. “You can’t name everything Roscoe, Stiles,” he says.

“Watch me,” he says, smirking. Derek moves to walk past Stiles. Stiles grabs his arm and stops him, speaking again. “But actually, I came here to find you.”

“Oh?” Derek asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles says slowly, dragging the word out. “You did that essay on healing for potions last year right?”

Derek’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Yeah,” he says.

“So, Slughorn has given us the same assignment as you got, and I was wondering if you’d be willing to, I don’t know, help me out a little?”

“You mean you want to read my essay?”

Stiles tries to look innocent. And fails miserably. “I mean, that would certainly help.”

Derek rolls his eyes again. “I can tell you which books I used, but you need to do your own homework. And besides, doesn’t Slughorn adore you? Considering you’re a Slytherin?”

“Well, I mean you’d think so, right? But I guess the fact that I’m a Slytherin doesn’t outweigh the fact that I’ve also ruined three cauldrons since the year started and that I’ve overturned two others just this month.”

Derek snorts. “Point,” he says. “Come on, I’ll help you find those books.”

Stiles lights up. “Thanks, Derek, you’re the best!”

“I know.”

***

**Year 3 – Jealousy**

“Hey, Cora?” Stiles asks, dropping into the empty seat next to her at the Slytherin table.

She looks up slowly from her piece of toast and narrows her eyes at him. They’re kind of friends, Stiles thinks. But still, there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind who Stiles’ favorite Hale is. And Cora knows that.

“What is it, Stilinski?” she asks. Stiles rolls his eyes at her.

“Who’s that girl Derek’s been hanging out with lately?” he asks bluntly. In his mind the picture of Derek and some girl Stiles doesn’t know flashes.  

He had been walking from Herbology when he’d caught sight of Derek. He had grinned at the sight of his friend, and had just started heading towards him when he noticed that Derek wasn’t alone. He was standing with a beautiful girl, laughing at something she had said.

A heavy feeling had settled in the pit of Stiles’ stomach at the sight, and he had hurried to the library to hide for the duration of his free period. He probably wouldn’t have thought too much about it after that, if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek and the girl entered the library mere minutes after Stiles had sat down.  

He didn’t want to move and risk Derek seeing him, so he was forced to sit there and stare at his best friend flirting with some random girl. They left the library a few minutes before Stiles, so he entered the hallway just in time to see them hugging each other goodbye.

There’s a glint in Cora’s eye as a smirk slowly creeps across her face. “Why?” she asks. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Stiles insists, though the blush steadily coloring in his cheeks tells a different story.  “I’m just curious, is all.”

Cora laughs, shaking her head. “Her name is Paige. She’s a Ravenclaw. They have Transfiguration together, I think.” Stiles opens his mouth to ask more questions but Cora holds her hands up in surrender. “That’s all I know, I promise,” she says.

“Okay,” Stiles says. He gets up from the table and hurries away before Cora can come up with more ways to embarrass him.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” she calls after him.

“No, but thanks for the info,” he yells back over his shoulder.

***

Stiles is sitting on the grass, throwing rocks into the lake when Derek finds him.

“Stiles?” he asks. When Stiles doesn’t turn around or answer him, Derek sits down next to him on the grass. Stiles can see the frown on his face, but doesn’t turn to face him.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asks.

Stiles shrugs. “Not really.”

“O-kay,” Derek says, obviously not really believing him. It’s October, and Stiles isn’t wearing anything over his black school robes.

Stiles throws another stone into the lake and watches the ripples expand and disappear.

“So,” Derek continues, as if everything’s normal. “The first Hogsmeade trip is coming up.”

Stiles finally looks over at him, eyebrows raised. “And?”

“And I thought we could go together?” Derek asks.

Stiles snorts. “Are you sure there isn’t someone else you’d rather go with?” he asks, feeling his heart twinge at the hurt look on Derek’s face.

“Why would I want to go with anyone else? You’re one of my best friends, and it’s your first Hogsmeade trip. I want to make sure you have a good time.”

Stiles looks away and picks up another small stone, flicking it into the lake. “What about Paige?” he asks.

Beside him, Derek frowns. “Paige? What does she have to do with anything?”

Stiles shrugs. “It just seems like the two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately,” he says, trying to sound like he doesn’t care.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. She was helping me figure some stuff out for Transfiguration.”

Stiles doesn’t answer. He knows if he opens his mouth something will come out that he can’t ever take back, and he won’t let himself destroy his friendship with Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek begins eventually. “Are you – are you jealous of Paige?” He speaks softly, as if afraid to upset Stiles.

Stiles’ mouth twists into a grimace, but still he doesn’t speak.

“We’re barely friends,” Derek says. “We have one class together. You have nothing to be jealous of, I promise.”

Stiles blinks and takes a deep breath before looking over and meeting Derek’s searching eyes. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Derek asks, smiling.

“I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you. And – and I’m sorry.”  

“For what?” Derek asks curiously.

“For being jealous, I guess,” Stiles says with a shrug.

“It’s okay,” Derek laughs. “It’s kind of flattering actually.” Derek gets up, and Stiles lets him help him to his feet.

For the first time he notices how cold he is. He doesn’t say anything, but Derek seems to understand anyway.

Derek puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and starts leading them up towards the school. “Let’s get you back to the castle and warm you up, so you can stop being such a sour… person.”

Stiles snorts. “You really need to work on your insults,” he says.

***

**Year 4 – Late night talks**

It’s late, and dark, and Stiles is curled up in a chair in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room. He’s not technically supposed to be there, but he and Derek are the only ones not asleep in their rooms, so there’s no one there to kick him out.

Actually, from the heavy breathing coming from the chair next to his, Derek might be asleep too. He burrows further into the sinfully soft chair and closes his eyes. He knows he can’t fall asleep here, but maybe he can just rest his eyes for a few minutes.

He can feel himself falling asleep, he knows he should get up but he can’t find it in himself to do it. And then he hears it. The soft sound of Derek’s voice. “Stiles?” he asks, and Stiles struggles to open his eyes.

He sits up just enough to look over at Derek. He looks tired and comfy. Stiles wants him to look like that always. “Yeah, Der?” Stiles asks.

“Tell me about your mom?”

That wakes Stiles up. It’s not something they usually talk about – their dead mothers. He sits up fully in his chair and draws his feet up under him. “What do you want to know?” Stiles asks, staring into the flames still going strong in the fireplace in front of them.

“Just –“ Derek yawns, and Stiles can’t help the soft smile that spreads across his face. “What was she like?”

Stiles swallows heavily. “She was –“ He coughs. “She was amazing. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She was kind and wise and an incredible witch.” He takes a deep breath and looks over to find Derek watching him, the glow of the fire bathing his face in the warm, delicate light. “I miss her every day,” Stiles says, knowing he sounds sad.

“What was your mom like?” he asks, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly. Derek doesn’t comment on it. Stiles has heard the stories of course – the incredible Talia Hale, the famous Minister for Magic who worked for the rights of every magical creature in the world – especially werewolves. He’s heard all about Minister Hale, but he wants to know what Talia Hale – Derek’s mother – was like.

“She was very loving,” Derek starts. “She was ruthless in her politics, but at home she was always more… rounded. Softer. We – her family – always came first, no matter what. I remember one day in particular. I was eight, I think, and our dad was away on business, so Laura had to watch us while mom went into the office for a few hours.” Derek takes a deep breath before continuing.

“And then Cora got sick – she started throwing up or something like that. And Laura was only eleven – she didn’t know what to do with a sick child. So she sent an owl to the ministry, and mom was home like, fifteen minutes later. She dropped everything, just like that, and came to take care of us.” Stiles smiles.

“And I know that seems like what every mother would do, and it is. But she was the Minister for Magic. She was at work most of the time, and when she was home she was usually reading something or answering an owl or writing a speech. But that day she just dropped everything to come home to us. And she didn’t answer an owl or go to the ministry for like, two days.”

“She sounds nice,” Stiles says.

Derek nods, smiling. “She was.”

Stiles stares as the boy in front of him, completely sure that he’s in love and yet too scared to do anything about it. He’d rather keep this as it is than risk ruining it.

***

**Summer break – Letters**

_Week 1_

Dear Derek,

I can’t believe it’s only been a week since we last saw each other. It feels like _months_ have passed, honestly. I can’t wait until September. My dad is at work all the time and I’m so _bored_! I need something to do. How is your family doing?

\- Stiles

 

Dear Stiles,

I know right! Feels like the longest summer break ever. My sisters are driving me crazy, like usual. We’ve played so much Quidditch I don’t think I want to see a broomstick again in my life. My dad is at work most of the time, but he promised to take a few days off, so that’s good. I miss you. Can’t wait until September.

\- Derek

 

_Week 3_

Dear Derek,

I just had the most awkward conversation with our new neighbor. So I was doing my morning stretches, as one does, when suddenly someone clears their throat loudly. I turn around to find some dude staring at me and turns out we have a new neighbor. Oh, and I was naked. (it was in my own back yard don’t you dare judge me, Derek Hale, I didn’t expect anyone to be watching).

So the guy is like, staring at me, and I’m staring back, and I just like, clear my throat awkwardly and go over to the fence to shake this guy’s hand (I’m still naked btw, because like, he’s already seen everything, what’s the point, right?) and introduce myself. His name is Paul and he just moved in with his family. It fits him. He looks like a Paul, you know? And I told him that, “You look like a Paul.” He didn’t seem to appreciate it that much to be honest.

I guess I should find somewhere else to do my naked yoga from now on, huh?

Anyway, hope you’re doing well. Looking forward to your next letter.

\- Stiles

 

Stiles

What the fuck???

\- Derek

 

Dear Derek,

What? I thought you wanted me to keep you updated about my life? Miss you.

\- Stiles

 

Dear Stiles,

I guess it’s my own fault for asking. Nothing that crazy to report on this end, but the cat caught a garden gnome yesterday.

\- Derek

 

_Week 7_

Dear Derek,

Hey, how did your OWLs go? You must have gotten your results by now, right?

\- Stiles

 

Dear Stiles,

They went well. I got an O in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. E in everything else.

\- Derek

 

Dear Derek,

NERD! Just kidding. Good job, I knew you’d do great.

\- Stiles

 

_Week 9_

Dear Stiles,

I’ve been debating whether or not I should write this letter for a long time now, and I think that if I don’t do it now, I never will. So here goes. I’m in love with you. I’m not sure it started, but I have been aware of it for quite some time now, and I don’t want to keep this part of me secret from you anymore. I never want to keep anything secret from you. Please don’t hate me.

Love, Derek

***

**Year 5 – Finally**

Stiles once again finds himself on platform 9 ¾, watching all the other returning students as they say goodbye to their families and load their suitcases onto the train. Stiles is here alone this year – his dad had to work – but that’s okay. He won’t be alone for long.

He’s walking along the platform, looking around for that one person he’s been waiting to see all summer. And then there he is, straight ahead.

Derek Hale, in all his glory, is standing with his sisters, saying goodbye to his dad.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out, and Derek turns around and meets Stiles’ eyes. For a second he looks terrified, but he seems to relax slightly at the smile on Stiles’ face. Stiles is pushing his trolley towards Derek, and Derek starts walking to meet him halfway.

Once they’re close enough, Stiles stops his trolley and moves to pull Derek into a hug.

When they pull apart, Stiles holds onto Derek’s shoulders and stares seriously into his eyes. “I could never hate you,” he says, and leans in to kiss him. It doesn’t last for longer than a few seconds, but it feels like forever.

“Fucking finally,” Cora mutters from somewhere behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's a [link](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll774626x7A844CF2-31) to the week 2 poll! Vote for team Midnight Dogs if you liked this fic!


End file.
